parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Hero Story Part 6.
Here is part six of James Graham's Hero Story style. Cast * Woody - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Buzz Lightyear - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) * Mr. Potato Head - Falco (from Star Fox 64) * Slinky Dog - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Rex - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Hamm - Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Bo Peep - Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sarge - Top Cat (from Top Cat) * Sarge's Soldiers - Top Cat's Gang (from Top Cat) * Andy - Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) * Baby Molly - Rosie (from Caillou) * Mrs. Davis - Cinderella (from Cinderella) * Sid - Dr. Bad Boon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Hannah - Anais (from The Amazing World of Gumball) * Scud - Tiny (from Le Great Dane Robbery) * Etch - Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) * Lenny - Honest John (from An American Tail) * Mr. Shark - R2D2 (from Star Wars) * Mr. Spell - Stanley Pines (from Gravity Falls) * RC - Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Robot - C3PO (from Star Wars) * Rocky Gibraltar - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) * Snake - Timon (from The Lion King) * Troll Dolls - Olivia (from The Great Mouse Detective) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Penguins (from Pingu) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Toad (from Super Mario Bros) * Combat Carl - Copper (from The Fox and the Hound) * Baby Face - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Ducky - Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons) * Frog - Mr. Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) * Hand-in-the-Box - Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Princess Belle/Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) * Jingle Joe - Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) * Legs - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) * Rockmobile - Jack Rabbit (from Home on the Range) * Roller Bob - Buck the Horse (from Home on the Range) * Walking Car - Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) * Burned Rag Doll - Cow (from Cow and Chicken) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles (from Catscratch) * Sally Doll - Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) Transcript *Dr. Bad Boon: Oh, a survivor! Where's the rebel base? Talk! (drops Sonic and uses a spy glass) I can see your will is strong. Well, we have ways of making you talk. Where are your rebel friends now? (Evil Laughing) *Mother: Bad Boon, your Pop Tarts are ready! *Dr. Bad Boon: All right! (Sonic's head catches fire as he screams and dips his head into the water to stop the flame) *Mario: Are you all right? I'm proud of you, Sonic. A lesser man would've talked under such torture. *Sonic: I sure hope this isn't permanent. *Mario: Still no word from Star Command. We're not that far from the spaceport. *Sonic: The door. (sees a door open and runs toward it) It's open! We're free! *Mario: But, Sonic, we don't know what's out there! *Sonic: I'll tell you wha-- (stops) Whoa! They're gonna eat us, Mario! Do something, quick! *Mario: Shield your eyes! (tries to shoot Dil, but finds his laser running out, and screams in terror) Oh no! No! It's not working! I recharged it before I left! Sonic, help me, please! Do something! *Sonic: Okay, Mario, you idiot. But you're a character, so here's what we'll do Use your karate-chop action. Get away! (uses Mario's karate chop action to scare the characters away) *Mario: Hey! Hey! How're you doin' that? Stop that! *Sonic: Back! Back, you savages! Back! *Mario: Sonic, stop it... RIGHT NOW! *Sonic: Sorry, guys, but dinner's cancelled. (runs away, leaving Mario behind) There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home! (almost bumps into Tiny, who barely awakens, before Mario grabs Sonic and hides with him) *Mario: Another stunt like that, buckteeth boy, and you're gonna get us killed. *Sonic: Don't tell me what to do. *Mario: Shh! *Sonic: Yee-haw! Giddyap, partner! We got to get this wagon train a-movin'! (Tiny awakens in surprise and hears the noise) What do we do now? *Mario: Split up! (as Sonic hides in a closet and shuts the door, Mario hides in a room with a TV after Tiny leaves. After seeing the commercials, Mario walks away, singing 'I Will Go Sailing No More' by Randy Newman, passes along the room toward a window, and starts to fly, only to fall and break apart) *Anais Watterson: Oh! What's this? A Mario toy? What a sorry state he's in. Category:James Graham Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts